Moon and Star jelsa
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Elsa has been feeling kinda lonely Anna,Kirstoff,Sven, and Olaf are always gone and leave Elsa out, so one day she went to her ice castle And the Guardians crash in the sleight and Elsa meets a boy named Jack Frost, soon the two fall in love MUST READ!


ELSA P.O.V

I've Been feeling Every Sad and Lonely Because Anna is now all ways gone with Kriatoff,And so is Olaf because he's Always with Sven and Sven is all ways with Kristoff.

Which is why i'm all ways feeling lonely i was sitting in my Room playing with my Powers. i made a little snowflake in my hands.

Then i heard Anna running down the hallway.

i quickly jumped up and opened the door and shot out.

"Hey Anna do you wanna?-" i asked but she stopped me.

"No sorry can't i have a Date with Kristoff!" said Anna.

my eyes saddend "Oh.. Okay." i said in a sad weak voice then closed my door.

i flopped on my bed, Maybe i need someone in my life like how Anna has Kristoff.

"No, no man will ever want me, I'm a freak!" i told myself.

i flipped over and starred at the ceiling.

Then i closed my eyes and imaged my having someone with the same powers as me.

soon that daydream fell into a dream.

THE NEXT MORNING

i woke up smiling, it's been a long time since i have, maybe it was because of my dream.

i just wish it would come true, then there was a knock at my door, i was happy what if it is Anna or Olaf or anyone that would hang out with me!

"come in!" i said Happily

Then Olaf walked in.

"Hi Elsa!" said Olaf

"Hi Olaf are you here to have a snowball fight or have some fun!?" i said excited

"No i need a flurry Sven and i are going out to see the trolls with Anna and Kristoff." said Olaf

i frowned "Oh ok." i said sadly then made him a little flurry

"Thanks Elsa!" said Olaf as he walked out the door.

i cried for a little bit.

then i had an idea were i should go to my ice castle and see marshmallow!

so i got ready in my everyday ice dress and my regular braid.

i walked out the Gates.

"your majesty may i ask were you are going?" asked a guard

"I'm going away for 3 days Anna and Kristoff are in charge." i told him he nodded and went back to his post.

i Ran across the fjord and when i got to the other side i swirled my hands and made the ice disappear.

ON THE NORTH MOUNTAIN

i walked up the steps and inside to all the way up stairs to my balcony. then i saw something flying, but it was wobbling like it was going to crash.

as i got closer i noticed it was a sleigh, A sleigh?...

then it crashed smacking onto the ground then i noticed people were in it i Ran down the stairs and outside yeilling, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

i ran over and starred at everyone starring back at me,

there was one man he was big and had a white beard.

then there was a women,... covered in colorful feathers

then there was a little yellow man

then a giant kangroo

and the most handsome man v'e ever seen he had white messy hair, blue ocean eyes,pale skin,dark blue hoodie,brown pants that barley made it to his ankles, no shoes, and a staff in his hands.

"Well hello!" said the big man in a Russian accent

"uh Hi are you okay?" i asked

"Yes were fine., and you are" said the kangroo in a Australian accent

"Oh i'm sorry i'm queen Elsa of arendelle!" i said giving a little head bow.

"Oh my Queen!, were sorry to land on your property!" said the feathered women.

"Oh no it's okay!" i told them

"I just got here anyway, because my sister Anna, you know the princess is always gone with her boyfriend Kristoff, so you know." i told them

"Oh wait oh rude of us I'm tooth as in the tooth fairy!" said tooth.

my eyes widened

"And i'm north as in Santa Claus!" said North

i was getting even more suprised by the second

"I'm Bunny as in the Easter bunny, and yes i look like a kangroo!" said bunny

i stayed quiet.

"And this is sandy, as in the sand man!" said bunny

"And im jack, as in Jack frost." said Jack

my heart skip to a beat.

then north started to check out the broken sleigh

"UGH!, we can't go one were with it in this condition!" said North

"Oh you guys can stay in the castle until you get it fixed!" i told them

they all smiled and hoped out.

"Oh thank you queen Elsa that would be lovely!" said tooth

"Oh Please call me Elsa!" i told them as i leaded them up the stairs

went i opened the door to let them inside it looked like there eyes were going to pop out of their heads.

"Queen- i-i mean Elsa how did this place get built?" asked jack

"my powers." i told they all stopped

"wait you have powers?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!, ice,frost, and snow!" i told him he jumped up and flew right in front of me

"MEE TO!" he said excited

"what?" i asked

"i have the same powers as you!" said Jack

then i thought back to my dreams.

before i could say anything the ground started shaking

they all turned around and saw marshmallow.

they all gasped.

**"ARE THEY FOLLOWING YOU ELSA?"** Marshmallow asked in his deep voice

'No marshmallow these are guest so i advise you to be polite to them!" i told his he smiled and waved they all waved back with fake smiles

"is that a living snow man?" they all asked

"yes i have another his name is Olaf" i told them

"Wow Elsa may i just say your powers are quiet amazing!" said tooth

"thank you!" i said smiling

then i lead them up the stairs

"OK so down the hallway it full of big bedrooms pick which ever ones you want!" i told them smiling

"Thank you Elsa!" said Tooth smiling i smiled back

then they all went down the hallway and walked into what ever bedrooms they picked i went to my bedroom and went out on my balcony.

i went to my bed fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

i woke up happy, but i had a dream about Jack and i... which made me happy, could he be the man in my dreams?

i went down stairs everyone was still sleeping .

so i was quiet.

Then as soon as i reached down stairs i heard yawning

i turned around and saw everyone yawning and rubbing their eyes with their bed heads, jack looked very cute with his.

"Well good morning!" i said smiling.

"Well good morning Elsa!" they told me


End file.
